Damage/Blast Damage
Damage is one of the six secondary elemental damage types, composed of and elements. The violent force of this damage is highly destructive to Machinery and brittle Fossilized creatures, but performs poorly against the Ferrite Armor worn by many Grineer units. Status Effects damage's status effect is an explosive Knockdown (as opposed to 's knock''back), forcing all enemies within a '''5'-meter radius to stumble and fall, however Ospreys, Bosses and Tenno are immune to this. This effect can be applied against victims attempting to stand back up, causing them to flip in their recovery. Enemies killed by a proc will be ragdolled and then quickly disintegrate. This makes this element effective in stealth as no body will be left behind. Type Effectiveness Blast Sources Weapons TnHeavyShotgun.png|link=Corinth| (Alternate Fire) Lenz.png|link=Lenz| OgrisNew.png|link=Ogris| DEPenta.png|link=Penta| CrpShockRifle.png|link=Quanta| (Alternate Fire) QuantaVandal.png|link=Quanta Vandal| (Alternate Fire) SyndicatePSPenta.png|link=Secura Penta| GrnGrenadeLauncher.png|link=Tonkor| SyndicateSMHek.png|link=Vaykor Hek| (Justice effect) GrineerCannon.png|link=Zarr| Primary Fire - Secondary = CorpusHandRocket.png|link=Angstrum| GrnTorpedoPistol.png|link=Kulstar| PrismaAngstrum.png|link=Prisma Angstrum| U18throwingknives.png|link=Talons| SMMarelok.png|link=Vaykor Marelok| (Justice Effect) - Melee = DEGlaive.png|link=Glaive| (Throw Attacks) PrimeGlaive.png|link=Glaive Prime| (Throw Attacks) GrnBoomerang.png|link=Halikar| (Throw Attacks) GrnJetPwrPolearm.png|link=Jat Kittag| (Slam Attack) Kestrel.png|link=Kestrel| (Throw Attacks) PaladinMace.png|link=Magistar| (innate chance to proc) NLMagistar.png|link=Sancti Magistar| (innate chance to proc) DEOrthos.png|link=Orthos| (Slam Attack) PrimePolearm.png|link=Orthos Prime| (Slam Attack) TnoGunblade.png|link=Redeemer| (Charge Attack) Corpuspolearm.png|link=Serro| (Slam Attack) GrnTridentWeapon.png|link=Sydon| (Slam Attack) }} Enemies that fires rockets GrnSkiffMissile.png|link=Hellion Dargyn|Hellion Dargyn can launch homing rockets GrnSkiffMissileShield.png|link=Shield-Hellion Dargyn|Shield-Hellion Dargyn can launch homing rockets SquidFrogLancer.png|link=Darek Draga|Darek Draga wielding the WaterMineDrone.png|link=Sikula|Sikula can deploy sea mines - Corpus = AmalgamKucumatz.png|link=Amalgam Kucumatz|Amalgam Kucumatz's main gun deals damage CrewmanNormal.png|link=Crewman|Crewman can throw Plasma Grenades JackalDE2.png|link=Jackal|Jackal can fire Plasma Grenade Clusters JetpackCrewmanPenta.png|link=Penta Ranger|Penta Ranger wielding - Corrupted = CorruptedBombardNew.png|link=Corrupted Bombard|Corrupted Bombard wielding AT Ogris OrokinRifleSpacemanAvatar.png|link=Corrupted Crewman|Corrupted Crewman can throw Plasma Grenades OrokinRifleLancerAvatar.png|link=Corrupted Lancer|Corrupted Lancer can throw Plasma Grenades - Environment = ExplosiveBarrel.png|link=Explosive Barrel|Explosive Barrels rupture when struck }} Mods Conceled_explosives.png|link=Concealed Explosives JusticeBlades.png|link=Justice Blades NeutralizingJusticeMod.png|link=Neutralizing Justice ScatteredJustice.png|link=Scattered Justice ShatteringJustice.png|link=Shattering Justice ThunderboltModU145.png|link=Thunderbolt Abilities - Mag = - Nova = - Rhino = - Vauban = The damage comes from projectile used to launch these abilities, not the abilities' main effects: - Bounce= - Bastille= - Vortex= }}}} Tips *Having damage on a melee weapon with high status chance will allow the player to consistently perform Ground Finishers on knocked down enemies. Trivia *The property of the mixture of and is likely a reference to the thermite ice bomb; where thermite can burn so hot that it will melt the ice, boil the water, and ultimately decompose the vapor into hydrogen and oxygen. This in turn fuels the fire and cues the explosive property. **It could also be thermal shock, a fracturing that happens when cold items are rapidly heated or hot things are rapidly cooled. On the molecular level, solid objects expand when heated and contract when cooled, and if subject to a huge temperature change in a short period of time, many materials break down from the energetic motion. This phenomenon commonly occurs (violently) when rinsing a hot glass in a cold sink. Media 2013-11-25_00003.jpg|The visual effect of Blast as shown. Instead of burning, it actually smolders your melee in lava-like embers, pouring sparks of embers. Warframe 2014-02-21 17-28-58-92.jpg|Dual Heat Swords + Blast Damage ChoujuXSPBlastCorrosive.PNG|Sancti Magistar with Blast and Corrosive effects See also *Justice es:Daño Explosión fr:Dégâts/Dégâts Explosif Category:Blast Damage Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11